Tiffany Gilbert
by 5alvatore
Summary: so this is my first fanfic and i suck at summaries but here goes tiffany gilbert is elenas twin but she more outgoing and spunky when damon breaks her heart and leaves her in the dust her forever best friend dean winchester comes back in to town. slight problem dean and sam are hunters and damon is a vampire Damon/OC/Dean OC/tyler friendship and i rated it T because of language


Okay so this is my first official fan-fiction

character: Tiffany Gilbert

Description; 17 fun wild party girl, Head Cheerleader long brown hair and dark brown eyes.. her and elena are almost identical except shes prettier and has darker eyes and wavy hair.

**TIFFANY GILBERT**

"wake up in the morning looking like p-diddy.." I heard the radio playing Ke$ha's Tik Tok and my lovely twin sister singing along in the room next door. It was nice to see she was back to being herself after the accident and all the never ending drama that came into our life when we found out Stefan, elena boyfriend and his brother Damon were since then there was never a dull day in Mystic Falls my best friend Caroline was far from normal. Caroline was turned into a vampire by our bitchy ancestor Katherine,who is now rotting in a tomb Klaus compelled her to be in. Oh yes Klaus! The most evil hybrid vampire in all of town that uses me and my lovely twin sister,Elena, as human blood bags to make his hybrid's ,but besides being evil and using us as blood bags klaus is not all that bad. Now that I think of it he's kind of cute with that british accent and that smile...

"Tiff! you're still in bed!" Elena yelled at me pulling off the covers and snapping me out of my imagination

"go away Ellie!" I groaned

"Tiffany Gilbert! Get your ass up! It is our first day of our last year and we are not going to be late! Stefan is on his way to pick me up do you want us to wait or are you gonna bring your car?" she asked

"YEAH um I think im gonna pass on the whole senior year experience and sleep instead!" I said

"OMG Tiffany Gilbert the one girl besides caroline who had her whole senior year planned wants to skip first day!" she mocked when I made no noise she got serious " Tiff is everything okay? Did damon-

"Im just sleepy so I think ill come on fashionably late" I cut her off

" I don't think so!" she argued

"i know so!"

"well then I guess I'll just not tell you the big news!"

"stefan proposed?"

"Tiff im 17 im not getting married!"

"you're pregnant?"

"NO!' she hit me with a pillow

"then what?"

"get ready for school and i'll tell you! Oh and you might wanna look a little cuter than usual!"

"are you setting me up on a date again?" I asked annoyed

"not exactly! Just meet me at the grill after school she said as she heard stefan's car pull up "and you better show up or else caroline will kill you and I wont stop her" she warned

"why are you such a -" stefan honked his horn as if on cue

"haha thanks stef! She called out through the window" giving him a thumbs up I just got up and gave him the finger he just laughed

Stefan was like my brother I was really worried when he had his human blood phase but now he can control it thanks to damon. I love stefan like a brother and I know he would never hurt elena. Damon on the other hand, I don't even know where to begin. Me and damon have always had this unspoken thing but every time I think things could get serious he ends up hurting me! Last time he told me that he loved me but the next day when I went over to surprise him I found a naked blonde and a wasted damon in bed. We haven't really spoken since and that was 2 months ago. He did try to apologize and said he wanted me back but every time I go back to him he just ends up hurting me more! I don't really see him much except when I go to pick elena up from Stephens or at those founders parties and we never talk.I got out of bed and took a quick shower. Elena was right I wasn't gonna let the fact that I was a human blood bag ruin one of the most important days of my life. I had been looking forward to this since the first day of school freshmen year! I braided my hair and walked to my closet and pulled out a simple blue sundress. But wait Elena said extra cute I looked at my closet and was trying to pick one. Finally I decided on a pair of jean short shorts and a white long sleeve shirt shirt. It was simple but cute I matched it with turquoise feather earrings and a long feather necklace and different bracelets. I wore my brown and turqoise sandals with a small purse.(OUTFIT LINK IN PROFILE) I put my makeup on and looked in the mirror for a final look. Yeah I looked cute enough! I grabbed my phone and clicked

#1 on speed dial.

"Hey!" said the man on the other line

"Sam? Hey! where is dean?"

"Um he can't really talk right now"

"I'm gonna kill that bastard!" she could hear dean yelling in the back

"are you guys on a hunt?"

"no just some dick just dinged the car soo..."

"he is flipping out?" tiffany finished

"you know how dean is with that car"

"well i need to talk to him before i go to school so tell him that im on the line"

"tiff i dont know if thats"

"sammy just give him the fucking phone!"

"Dean?"

"What SAM! what do you want?"

"It's tiffany, i told her you couldnt talk but"

"oh why the fuck did you tell her that gimme the phone"she heard him say and smiled

"Hey tiff sam is an idiot dont listen to him

"haha it okay anyway dont kill someone over yourcar dean it just a car"

"she is not just a car but what about you didnt you hae to go to school early?"

"yeah im on my way right now just wanted to talk to you in case i couldnt after"

"and why cant you talk to me after school?"

"because...i took your advice and i got the singing slot job at the grill!

"Tiff that is great what did elena say?"

"she doesn't know..."tiffany bit her lip

"tiff, why she is your sister she'll be happy"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx TIFF'S POV

"i know but she'll make a big deal and get like everyone to come watch me perform tonight and stefan will be there and then stefan might tell damon and i don't know if i'll be able to perform"

"everything comes back to that dickhead vampire"

"dickhed vampire dean that's the best you could do?"

"hey my car just go dinged i just used up all my insults on the asshole that hit it!"

"allright come your pants! but so i haven't told her but matt''s on shift when im in the slot im singing 4 songs so he'll probably tell elena and she'll call stefan and then one way or another the dickhead vampire will show up"

"even better sing a song that shows him you don't give a shit anymore! tiff don't be afraid of him he's the one who lost one of the best things in the world"

"aww dean you are so sweet!"

"i know that why the chicks dig me"

"and there is the cocky bastard again"

"but you still love me"

"shut up, what song should i open with i want to dedicate it to you"

"well i am honored miss gilbert how bout you open with i'm sexy and i know it? because well im sexy and i know"

"shut up im serous dean how about Drive By by train? do you remember how much we listened to that?"

"hell yeah we'd e jamming to that in my baby blasting it and everyone would look at us like we were cray!"

"we were crazy! so i'll open with that an how bout run devil run dedicated to the dick and then stronger and i'll end with raise your glass!"

"sounds like a plan! hey tell elena else or i will!"

"k i promise i'll do it today she already went to school with stef."

"oh im gonna tell her to record it or maybe i can skype!"

"dean winchester you will do no such thing! hey hold on a second caroline is calling"

"Hey" I answered on the other line

"where the hell are you? I have been waiting for you for the past 20 minutes you are not ditching Tiffany Gilbert I swear to god if you" caroline ranted

"good morning to you too! Shut your cake hole im on my way" I said pulling out of my driveway

"how far school starts in an hour and cheerleaders had to be here early!" she said

"i'm sorry care i'll be there in 2 minutes" I said. hanging up

"I'm Back!" I said

"What was she whining about?"

"The cheer i'm still not at school"

"50 bucks she is going to be waiting for you in the parking lot"

"knowing her she probably will be waiting in my parking spot waiting to yell at me"

"Well sweetheart, call me after school and good luck for your senior cheer"

"yeah just pulled in ill text you from class bye"

Not a day went by that i didn't talk to dean, no matter what i had to talk to him once a day. dean was the one person i could trust with anything. He knew me more than i knew myself and he had always been there for me and when we got in fights he was usually right and i just didn't want to agree. Sam was our age dean however was 24. Sam left school with dean about 3 years ago they were both hunters and well 3 years ago there dad said they were needed back on the job and dean obeyed everything that john said withought question. she loved john like a father but sometimes she would get mad at dean for his blind unquestionable faith in his father but what she most admired about dean was how protective he was over sam,her , elena anyone he cared for he would lay his life down before he ever let anyone scratch them.

I did not want to miss the first day cheer and I wasn't even in uniform! Shit caroline was going to kill me! I pulled into the student parking a 3 minutes caroline was standing in my usual parking spot making sure no one would park there and so she could start yelling at me as soon as I got out.

"Tiffany you are the head cheerleader you should have been here like 2 hours ago! we have to start the cheer in 10 minutes and you're not even ready!"

"Sorry Care i was totally dreading coming today it's not helping that all you are doing is yelling at me!" i was really annoyed and didn't want to hear caroline the girl was my best friend and i love her to death, well technically she was already dead but still i was not in the mood. so i grabbed my bag and walked off toward the locker room to change into my cheer uniform.(uniform link in profile) A little while later caroline walked in.

"Tiff are you okay? i mean is something bugging you? Did damon"

"I'm fine i havent talked to damon in over 2 months caroline"

"then what's bugging you?"

"It''s just that..."i couldnt help but thinking ow easy things were freshman year dean was still here my parents were alive my friends were human and there were no vampires! "never mind im fine lets go have a great first day as seniors with no drama!"

"Alrighty if you say you're okay then let's go and have an awesome first day as seniors but whenever you wanna talk i'm here okay?" reassured caroline "did you talk to dean today?"

"Ok, thanks Care" i smiled at her "and yeah i also got in a quick word with sammy"

"well that's good how are they"

"they are hunters care, how do you think they are?"

"does dean know?" care asked worried

"care...dean loves you for who you are not what you are"

"i know but he is a hunter does he know about me, tyler, what about stefan?"

"iv'e never kept anything from dean caroline, and yes he knows, he know about bonnie about elena and stefan he know about you about tyler fro gods sake he even knows about damon"

"what about klaus"

"he know about klaus and wants to rip his heart out but considering he will get himself killed ive gotten the tiger to back down"

"dean backed down?"

"well kinda i had to threaten him but it's all good now come on lets go cheer!"

The cheerleaders began their cheer to You make me feel so and finished with Pitbull's Gimme Everything Tonight. Tiffany led the cheer as the head cheerleader and it was amazing all the students were gathered and cheering them on. Stefan stood next to Elena holding her hand.

"she seems happy" he told elena

"i know but she's not the same she covering her pain with a smile and cheer"

"well maybe your surprise will make her truly happy"

"oh i know it will!"

Bonnie, Jeremy, Matt, and Tyler were all cheering the girls on and afterward they all congratulated them.

"Hey great job guys!" jeremy said putting his arms over caroline and tiffany's shoulders

"thanks jer" said tiffany

"yeah you guys were amazing" agreed stefan

"well what did you expect tiffany planned the whole routine" smile caroline being well aware of the pain her best friend was hiding

"Thanks care, all of you were amazing" she said turning to the rest of the squad"

"I can't wait to see what you have planned for dance troupe" said bonnie excitedly

"yeah that was really good" said matt

"well i'm not impressed! Tiffany's moves were kind of stiff and it looked like you had no idea what you were doing and i thought the head cheerleader is supposed to be hot" joked tyler

Tiffanys mouth dropped, "Jerk" she hit him playfully "you are so going to regret that"

"yeah dude you're totally screwed" said matt " hey tiff you can hit him all you want just don't break anything we need him for the kickoff game on friday. and i can't play with a injured halfback" said matt

"oh matty don't worry you're forgetting even if i break every single bone in his body he'll be perfectly fine by friday, he's a hybrid with super healing abilities remember" tiffany gave tyler an evil smirk

"Tiff i love you and plus i was totally kidding you are totally hot" said tyler scared for his life

"watch your back Lockwood" she warned

"hey do you guys know where the first day party is for tonight" asked jeremy he knew usually the seniors organized it and his sister and caroline usually organised everything\

"oh yeah we could do it at the boarding house if you dont have any place" offered stefan

tiffany cringed at the possibility of seeing damon for that long and it did not go unnoticed by elena,tyler and caroline who were all very protective of tiffany after what damon did.

Tyler immediately spoke up knowing tiffany wouldn't say anything.

"naw man i think we should do it at the cabin on the outskirts of town" said tyler keeping an eye on tiffany"

"i think we should do it at stefan's house plus tiffany can't even come isn't"

"Jeremey!" elena stopped him hoping he wouldn't ruin the surprise

"what! i was going to say isn't tonight the cheerleader sleep over"

"lol i think we are going to have to postpone that" said bonnie

"what? why! no we are not postponing anything we are going to have the party at the grill and then we are going to go to carolines house for the cheer sleep over" said tiffany "jer spread the word its happening at the grill"

"How bout we all meet up at the grill after school and talk about it?" said elena

"Sounds good i have to sing there either way" said tiffany

"Yeah and i have my shift there too" agreed matt

"whoa wait you got a slot at the grill?" asked elena "you never told me!"

"Surprise!" said tiffany hoping not to feel the wrath of her sister

"OMG she didnt tell me either" said caroline

"Did you tell anyone?" Elena asked mad

"well nit really just one per"

"you told dean didn't you?" caroline asked mad that her bff didnt tell her anything

"i told like on the way to school and i was going to tell you guys"

"when?"caroline asked

"at lunch?" tiffany answered making up at time

"sureeeee" said jeremey

"well, Cograts tiff!" said bonnie

"thanks i'm singing 4 songs i talked to dean this morning and we have agreed on which songs to sing so i want to see all of you at the grill at 4:10

they all agreed to meet up at the grill after had first anatomy first period with they walked into the class a cute skinny blonde girl came up to tiffany.

"OMG tiffany that was an amazing cheer" said the girl giving tiffany a hug

Tiffany hugged back "thanks claire, and dont worry i have something planned for dance troupe too"

"Can't wait i'm so excited" smiled claire

"and bonnie joined for this year too!" tiffany said smiling at bonnied

the girls took theirs seats when tiffany turned around and whispered to bonnie

'hey what was up with elena this morning?"

"what are you talking about?"

"idk she was all like look extra cute and then when jer was gonna say"

"Ms. Gilbert class started please turn around" said

"sorry"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elena quick texted dean:

_ "Hey when are you guys coming?" -Ellie_

_Dean replied 2 minutes later_

_ "Hey Ellie it's sam actually some guy dinged the car and now we have a flat tire so kinda waiting on a pickup we are just outside mystic falls though" -Sammy_

_ "UGGH dean needs a new car! well me and stefan can come pick you up in an hour just text stefan, cause there is a slight change of plans! ;)" -E_

_ "Lena, its Dean, did tiff tell you anything today?"- Demigod_

_ "Wow dean you would sign as 'Demigod' LOLL um yeah she kida slipped up and talked about a singing at the grill and then was all like 'i was gonna tell you' but caroline was pissed that you knew before her"-lena_

_ "well tell barbie that tiffany doesnt like her! lol jk um yeah make sure damon is there for her second song"-Hulk_

_ "Hulk?really Hulk?"-E_

_ "How bout Iron Man? or Thor?"- Captain America_

_ "Your are ridiculous? but i have a plan!"_

_ "oh god im not gonna like this!" -Thor_

_"Shut up Tiffany will be surprise and overjoyed" -WW_

_ "WW? Okay whats your plan?"_

_ "Wonder Woman duhhh! When tiff starts singing I want you to sing to but stay hidden so she has to look for you and then by the third chorus come out!"_

_ "umm NO!"- Hulk_

_ "please itll make her happy and she been so sad lately even when she dances its not the same and shell be so happy!"WW_

_ "first off no second off no and third off stop signing your name as WW!"_

_ "me and stefan are leaving school in 15 minutes to come pick you up we will talk about this then!- WONDER WOMAN_

_ "FINE!"_

_ "Fine-ww"_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

after school tiffany met up with bonnie jeremy tyler and matt. Matt told her that elena stefan and caroline used senior privilege and left early.

"WHAT!" we agreed over the summer no[one was going to use that until the second week of school! that's it they are so gonna hear it from me! where are they now?" she tiffany asked matt

"the grill waiting for us" informed matty

" well then lets go!" said tiffany getting in her red convertable ferrari f458 italia spyder. it was an expensive car and her parents had bought it for her on her 16th birthday, elena got a green punch buggy

"shit i have my shift at the grill in an hour but i promised niki i'd pick her up from school tiffany please can you get her she likes you and i will be so thankful" nicki was matts little sister she was 11 years old and lived with her grandparents.

"ugg mathew why am i so nice to you! i'll get her"

"thank you soo much tiffany! just drop her off to my grandparents"

"okay then take jeremy with you to the grill and ill meet you there"

"well i have my car so tyler do you need a ride?" asked bonnie

"yeah thanks bonnie"

tiffany had gone to pick nicki up and the rest of the "gang" was at the grill sitting at a big table waiting for caroline to come back with their coffee. with 2 guys. the older looking one was about 6'1 with light brown hair and hazel-green eyes.

"oh gosh the line was so long at starbuck's you guys are all so lucky to have a friend like me who would walk all the... Dean Freaking Winchester! OH MY GOD WHAT ARE YOU DOING where have you been when did you"

"oh just shut up barbie and give me a hug" he pulled her in to a hug and she happily hugged back. Dean had given caroline the nickname long before damon was even in the picture he had been calling her that since she was 5 years old.

"where is sam is he here?"

"yeah he just went to the bathroom" answered dean

"wait till i tell tiffany" she said pulling out her phone when immindeatley tyler sped past and snatched it out of her hands "what the hell tyler? give me my phone"

"no caroline this is a surprise for tiffany why do you think me and stefan left early, we had to get these 2 when dean's old car broke down"

"hey respect the car elena! she has been through alot"

"i swear dean if it were legal you'd probably marry that old thing" elena joked

"i would and you know it but who are you to be calling my baby old you're dating grandpa here"

"ohhh dean 1 stefan ZEROO" matt said as he gave him a high five

stefan just laughed he liked dean. he seemed like a nice guy clearly protective of his friend's but still funny and nice.

"is that the new nickname for stefan?"

"nickname?" stefan asked

"yeah, ever since we were little dean alway's gives us crazy nicknames like i'm barbie,tiffany is pixie for short ,elena is kitten ,bonnie is bunny, jeremy is picaso, matt is dumbledork, tyler is scooby and sammy is samantha" explained caroline

"but sam's names were always changing" reminded matt

"matt's was my favorite, dumbledork" said elena

"yeah this kid would read harry potter right and then everytime we had a sleep over he would want to watch all the movies and when we did he would try saying all the lines and he would always mess up" dean told stefan

"hey i was like 8 years old" justified matt

"your 12th birthday party was harry potter themed" reminded elena

"wow matt i didn't know you were a harry potter fan" said stefan

"fan is an understatement, when i was 19 i took all these guys to florida caroline's mom came with us but it was mainly just us and we walk into universal studios first thing matt says 'guys let's go to harry potter world' and bonnie was just like 'okay matt lets do the other rides first'

but he wouldnt stop saying can we go to harry potter world and this was when he was 15" told dean

just then sammy walked out of the bathroom.

"caroline! so good to see you he said hugging her"

"sammy, oh my gosh i missed you guys so much!" said caroline

"is tiffany here yet?" asked sam

"no she is picking nicki up for me" matt said as he stood up from where he was sitting " it's 3:00 my shift starts in 5 tiffany doesnt sing till 4:10 so are you guys sticking around?"

"yeah probably" answered elena "stef can I talk to you for a sec." elena said standing up

"what's up?"

"r u ok with dean and sam, I mean they are hunters and we kind of did know about the supernatural before you and damon, but not about vampires, john said they were extinct."

"Elena i'm fine and plus dean seems like a nice guy! but i dont know how damon will handle it"

**Hi so this is my first ever fanfiction so please review and if you have any idea let me know what you think and im sorry about grammar errors. Also i have polyvore for her outfits so ill put the link in my profile! Please Review!**


End file.
